


Discretion

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: springkink, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen knows the value of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

The Queen's rooms had been sealed since Arthur's mother had died. They were stale and cold. Gwen-- no, not Gwen any more, Queen Guinevere now-- had almost wanted to stay in Morgana's chambers, but those held too many regrets and things unsaid. At least these chamber's memories belonged to another.

She would have to choose a servant, a task both necessary and almost unbearable. There were several girls who would be suitable; perhaps she could let two of them share duties, so it would not be so onerous, and there would be less anger...

It wouldn't matter. They'd hate whoever she chose, and hate Gwen herself twice as much. They'd always wonder what _she_ had that they lacked.

Guinevere knew: She, unlike seemingly everyone else in the palace, could keep her mouth shut.

Arthur would be out late with Merlin tonight. A "hunting" trip gone late, or Merlin getting them both lost; though that second story was plausible enough.

She knew Arthur loved her.

He just didn't love _only_ her.

But Gwen had secrets of her own, and as her door slid quietly open, she smiled. Lancelot grinned back.

In Camelot, silence was worth _everything._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [discretion (the consequences of valor remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189668) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch)




End file.
